Partners
by VAfan1
Summary: Rose is in PE and oddly...the guy she likes ends up being her partner for a test, and we all know its Dimitri. This is based on something that happened to me.


**I don't own Dimitri, Rose or anyone in VA. I do own this idea though. This was based off of what happened between me and my crush.**

_Day 1:_

I stood in the middle of the studio room in the gym during PE and watched stupidly as my friends paired off with each other. Lissa picked Christian, and Eddie paired off with Adrian.

None of them wanted me because apparently, I'm a bitch, and I yell too much at them.

So I ended up by myself all because my class is an odd number of people and yea, so I have to do a solo for the stupid test on Wednesday.

I decided to practice with Christian and Lissa since I didn't want to talk with Eddie and Adrian for now.

"But how do you do the chase?" Lissa asked and crossed her arms.

I shrugged. "But you were partners with Guardian Petrov!" she screamed.

I shrugged. "How would I know? I just followed her!" I fought back.

We bickered for a while. Then a voice that I made me melt was heard. "Hey Lissa, can you be my partner?" We both turned to Dimitri Belikov. I blushed and was speechless for once in my life.

Lissa looked at him. "No." He turned to Christian.

"Do you have a partner?" He shook his head and walked to Lissa and put an arm around her. "She's with me." He said.

"Yea, I'm with him." She said nervously. They both smiled at him.

Then he turned to me. "Do you have a partner, Rose?" My draw dropped. Did he just ask me what I think he asked?

I shook my head. "Want to be mine?" He asked.

I nodded. Lissa and Christian grinned wildly at me and I shot them a panicked look. "Have fun!" They both waved at me.

Me and Dimitri stood there facing each other.

"So, what do you have in mind?" He asked. I shrugged. I walked over to my bag and pulled out a paper and pen and wrote down our routine. I handed it to him and his eyes widened. As he read the paper, he danced the routine slowly.

After a minute we both studied the first steps. We got into the closed position for the cha cha, the dance we were doing and practiced. After a while, Christian and Lissa came over to us.

"What's up lovers?" Christian smirked and had an arm around me. Dimitri and I both glared at him. Lissa just stood next to him with a smile. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

They went away and we got back to work on the half chase.

Lissa and Christian were right next to us practicing and so were Eddie and Adrian. "Hello! Move!" He told Lissa and Christian who turned to him and tiptoed away. They looked at me and I just stared.

Class ended and I couldn't help but squeal.

"OMG! I'm working with Dimitri!" I half whispered. My friends chuckled and we talked about him dancing with me and junk.

_Day 2:_

It was the first period of the day and I revised the routine. Apparently, Eddie said that we have to put one more move in it, so I had to fix it if Dimitri and I were practice later.

Dimitri walked in and saw me with our paper. His eyes widened.

"Half walk?" He exclaimed. "What the hell is a half walk?"

I looked at him and shrugged. "How am I suppose to know? Eddie told me to write it!"

We debated about it for a while my friends who sat near us chuckled. "Oh, yea," he said. "I can't practice today." he said.

I looked at him. "Ok."

Later on in the day, I gave him the paper to practice for tomorrow at least.

"Hey Dimitri," I said.

He turned to me. "Yea?"

"Can I borrow the paper?" I asked. "I'm gonna make another copy."

"Hold on." He said and looked in his pockets and bag. "Uh oh."

I glared at him. "What do you mean 'Uh oh'?"

"Uh oh, as in I think I lost it."

My eyes widened. "You. Lost. What?" I scolded him and we found the paper in his pocket. I grabbed it from him and mentally cursed myself for not making another copy sooner.

I gave it back to him when I finished and told him to practice, and I would ring his neck if he lost the paper. He nodded and we went to our last class.

_Day 3:_

"All right class," Alberta said as we sat down on the mats in the studio room. "I'll give you a while to practice, then you'll take your test."

We got up and she took her place in the corner and set up and the speakers and her laptop for our music. Dimitri and I both walked to our place.

"Did you practice?" we both asked. We nodded.

"I only practiced once." He said. My eyes widened.

"You what!" I yelled. "I practiced for over an hour!"

"You did?" he asked jokingly, I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Rose," Jesse tapped my shoulder.

I turned to him. "What?"

"I need help on the chase." He said.

"Female or Male?" I asked.

"Female." I bit my lip to keep from laughing. He was working with his friend Ralf.

I showed him how and got back to Dimitri. He took my hand and I placed the other on his shoulder.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded.

From the corner of my eye I saw Jesse standing right next to us and smirking with his arms crossed on his chest.

"Can you move so we can practice?" I said a little annoyed.

"Sure." He said and his smirk became wider.

"Time!" Alberta groaned and we both grumbled and sat down.

I sat where I usually sat and Dimitri sat down right next to me! Eddie and Lissa who usual sit there looked at him and me.

"Sit with your partners!" He told them. They scattered to the side of us near Christian and Adrian and I swear, they were all smiling at me. I rolled my eyes.

Eddie and Adrian went up and they danced to 'Bad Romance' by Lady Gaga. The class clapped and cheered. But we mostly laughed at them because they kept stopping. Adrian either forgot a step, or he missed one and Eddie would turn around and scold him.

Then Lissa and Christian were up. They danced really good.

"Whose next?" Alberta asked herself as she smirked at the class. She planted her finger on her roster as me and Dimitri scribbled down last minute stuff on our paper. When we looked back up she smirked. "Rose Hathaway."

I looked at Dimitri as he groaned. We were so not ready. We both got up and walked to the center of the room.

"Do you have a song?" Alberta asked. I shook my head. She nodded and looked at her laptop.

Our classmates laughed and cheered with snide comments that I tried to ignore. The music started and it was a really slow love song.

We started dancing. He swore when we missed a step. Soon we messed up on the next move and had to cover up for it. "Half chase." He said.

"What?" I said.

"Half chase." he directed. I turned around and back as we went back to the basic.

After a while we did the underarm spot turn, we did really good on that, but then we missed a lot of steps since that was the supposed last move.

"That's our last step." I said. He gave a knowing look.

"Full chase." He said. I nodded. I did the half chase and turned back to him. My mouth popped open when he didn't turn when he was suppose to.

"Hello," I said. "Full chase!"

"Holy Shit!" He said. "I didn't do it."

I rolled my eyes. "We'll just do it again!" I said and he nodded. He held out his hands and I did the same. We fumbled no knowing what to do as we re did the chase and we did it finally.

He turned back and twirled me. I gave him a look. "Our ending." He answered. I nodded.

We stood there and we went back to our seats and watched the rest of our class go up. "You're blushing." Eddie whispered.

I looked at him and shook my head. "You are!" he said.

I looked down. "you were the whole time!"

"Whatever.' I said.

Somewhere during the dance, the classroom, our teacher, and everything else became a blur except for him. From that moment, I knew my crush on him had been changed into something new and unexpected.

**Well? How was it? This is based on what happened between me and my crush, so its weird.**

**VAfan1**


End file.
